


Don't Die

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Laurel is so fucking in love with Dinah like all the time, Missing Scene, Ricardo Diaz is a dickhead (u heard it here first), arrow season 6, i have so many feelings right now, right after Laurel betrays Diaz, set around the end of season 6, they're so in love i CAN"T BREATHE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: Right after Laurel betrays Diaz in the courthouse by not putting Oliver in jail, she runs into Dinah.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Don't Die

**Author's Note:**

> i just re-watched some of their scenes from season 6 and GUYS. i forgot how in love they were. it's unbelievable that they're not a couple yet (but we all already knew that)

Laurel looked out across the crowd and locked eyes with her fath- with Quentin. Dinah was sitting behind him, arms crossed, anger and hopelessness in her eyes. But Quentin, he had faith in her. She could see it in his eyes. She made her decision. 

She turned and looked right at the prosecutor with Diaz's money in her pocket and said, "Tommy Merlyn is the Green Arrow." 

Everyone in the Courthouse was shocked, except Quentin. He nodded at her with a small smile, and she knew she had made the right choice. 

She walked out of the chamber, dodging reporters. She knew what she had to do now. She had created a path she couldn't escape. Either Diaz would die tonight, or she would. A storm was coming that only one of them could walk away from. 

Laurel left the Courthouse and turned right, headed to Quentin's apartment to grab a pair of sneakers and a couple of guns, when she almost ran right into Dinah. "Hey," she said uncertainly, unprepared to interact with Dinah in her current mindset. 

"Why'd you do that?" Dinah asked suspiciously. Laurel sighed and didn't respond. She considered walking away, but she didn't want her last interaction with Dinah to be one of anger. 

"Can I kiss you?" she asked. Dinah took a step back in surprise. "What?" she asked, her voice rising in shock. Laurel shrugged. "I didn't want to die without asking," she said. Then she turned to go. 

Dinah caught her by the arm before she could take a step. Laurel turned back in response, confusion written all over her face. 

Dinah let go of her grip and Laurel's arm and placed her hands on either side of Laurel's face. Then she pulled her in for a kiss. Laurel gasped in surprise when fire spread from their connected lips through her body. It felt like waking up from a dream. It felt like coming alive. 

Dinah broke the kiss gently, but kept their faces close together. "Don't die," she whispered. Then she turned and walked back into the Courthouse without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone else really struggle to spell the word surprise? i always forget the first r, i rly can't get it.


End file.
